


Viktor Krum

by LABrats



Series: Views Of Harry Potter [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-31
Updated: 2012-10-31
Packaged: 2017-11-17 10:38:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/550658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LABrats/pseuds/LABrats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Viktor has to wonder about Harry Potter sometimes...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Viktor Krum

Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter.

Victor Krum.

Krum had thought that Harry was a child, that he was to be taken out of the challenges because he was so young. What could such a child do in this tournament for adults?

A child with strange friends, one a jealous boy who constantly followed Krum around in awe, and a girl who seemed to know everything, but didn't care about fame.

And the boy. He seemed to want fame even less then Krum himself. And worse, he didn't know how to deal with it.

The first task proved Harry a skilled flier, and a quick thinker, but Krum had seen him worry anyway.

Harry proved an annoying enigma. He was an average wizard, but so incredibly lucky, skilled, and able to survive anyway.

When time came for the second task, Krum knew that Harry would lose, staying there for everyone, but felt almost like he should have done it also. That boy was more worried about the hostages, then he did about winning. Krum didn't know what to do with that, and so he ignored it, as much as he could. He didn't want to think about this boy who was so much better of a human, then he was.

The third and last task, Krum wished Harry luck, luck to survive what came ahead, to get out alive, unharmed, unchanged. Krum didn't want him to win, but he didn't want to change Harry, who was still such an enigma, but was a really cool, great person.

Harry came out of the maze alive, like Krum knew he would.

But the story he came out with, that was what he didn't expect. Krum trusted Harry's story, and knew that it was true, because Krum knew that Harry would never ask for attention, and this story was not something Harry would ever lie about.

Harry would never seek attention this way.

Harry wanted to get rid of it too much.


End file.
